I missed you
by Moonkat17
Summary: Gaara misses Kankuro while he's away, but when he returns, things Gaara never thought possibly happen. KankuroXGaara


Well I'm back with my second story:) I'm sorry its taken so long and I apoligize. I'm a little nervous about this one because I'm still just starting out and I want it to be good. My last story went pretty well with lots of views, but only two reviews. So I'll ask please if you read this story please review. It can be a smiley face for all I care. I just like to hear peoples thoughts even if there critisims. Just try to be nice about it. I mean tell me what you didn't like not that it just sucked or something stupid like that. Explain why it sucked and I'll make it better.

**Warning!:With reviews I warn you now this is a yaoi so don't like don't read. For those who don't know what yaoi means it is boy+boy=love. This is also a brother+brother=incest story so agian you have been warned. Stop reading now if you will be affened by any of these things.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I will make an appearance in this story as in my last one if you happened to read it. I will be a neko, so don't be to confused. All yaoi I make will lead to a larger story. Also there will be a small appearance of the Inuyasha brothers, for those readers of my last story:) I do not own Inuyasha or any of its charaters either. Well I hope you enjoy:)

I sigh looking outside the window. It has been 1 month sense I have last seen my older brother and sister and I have actually started to miss them. Not knowing what to do with myself I have being laying around the house. I go out every once in awhile, but only because if I didn't and Temari found out she would kill me, for being so lazy.

They left on a mission and said they'd get back as quickly as possible, but it could only be expected of them to stay away as long as possible. I mean who would want to be near a monster like me, let alone care about me. I sigh again and stand up deciding to take a nap with nothing better to do. I lay down on the couch and slowly fall asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

I feel someone stroke my hair softly. I smile 'that feels nice' I sigh happily. Then I hear a deep chuckle next to my ear.

"Wake up Gaara. If Temari comes in and finds you sleeping she'll murder you."

My eyes snap open and I see my brother smiling at me happily his hand on my head. Tears prick my eyes as I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and barry my face in his chest.

"Kankuro! I missed you!" I say sniffling happily trying to hold back tears. I never realized how much actually missed him until now.

"Gaara" He says gently wispering in my ear quitly wraping his arms around me, "I missed you too."

I snuggle closer feeling safe and warm in his arms. He chuckles softly and strokes my hair lovingly. WAIT! No he wasn't no one would ever stroke my hair 'lovingly' no one could every 'lovingly' do anything to me. What the hell was I doing! I shove Kankuro away and quickly move out of his reach.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I say staring at the ground, smacking myself mentally. Kankuro is probably disgusted with my behavor.

"Gaara..." He reaches out for me when Tamari brusts through the door.

"GAARA! What is it that I hear that you barely left this house at all and when you did it was only for less then an hour!" She walks over to me pinching my cheek glaring at me angerly.

"Ow!" I smack her hand away, "Tamari that hurt!" I say rubbing my now sore cheek.

"I hope it did! You should be more social, then maybe you'd have more friends!" She says angerly, then she shakes her head rubbing her temples. "Nevermind its hopeless." She then looks at Kankuro. "I'm going out with the girls. I probably won't be back for awhile we're going on a trip to some island." She smiles excitedly, "Its going to be awsome."

"But we just got back!" He says frowning.

She shrugs, "So what? Well bye!" She says as she disappears out the front door. Leaving us standing there dumb founded.

"So...um you hungery?" Asks Kankuro turning too me scratching the back of his neck akwardly.

"No, I'm going to bed." I say as I turn and walk to my bedroom closing the door behind me.

I sigh Tamari must hate me alot to just have gotten back and then leave me again. I think sadly as I change in to a pair of pajama bottoms. I then turn off the lights and lay in my bed and stare at the cieling. I am just falling to sleep when I hear my bed room door open. I know its Kankuro just checking up on me so I keep my eyes close and act like I'm sleeping thinking he'll leave if I'm asleep. I lay in bed, but he doesn't leave he stands there and watches me.

"Gaara..." I hear him whisper quitly, as he walks over to the side of my bed. I should open my eyes, but for some reason I keep them closed waiting to see what he might do. I feel his wieght on bed as he sits down on the side of it. He lays his hand on my blanket covered leg and grips it gently. I then feel his breath on my face, but I keep my eyes shut tight. What the hell is Kankuro doing!? I feel a lite feather touch of his lips on mine. Then its gone and so is his wieght on my bed, as he leaves my room closing the door quitly behind him.

I my eyes pop open as I sit up. WHAT THE HELL!? I think my eyes wide open. Kankuro just kissed me! I touch my lips gently with my fingers. Why would Kankuro ever do something like that? He hated me. Didn't he? I shake my head and lay back down, closing my eyes. I try to fall asleep, but all I can think of is Kankuro. Kankuro hugging me, missing me, kissing me and what else he might do to me. His hands running through my hair as he nibbles my ear, whispering that he loved me and would never leave me. He runs his hands down my sides and claws at my cloths quickly removing them. He looks at me lustfully and lovingly, savoring every part of my body with his mouth as he kisses, licks, and bites it.

I shake my head trying to get the thoughts to go away, but it is too late, my cock is already hard and throbbing. I try to ignore it and go to sleep, but with the thoughts of Kankuro still in my head and its insesent throbbing its impossible. I groan and sit up giving in. I throw back my blankets and shimmy out of my pajama pants and boxers. My erection then springs free, standing proud, all 9in of it. I groan as cool air blows on it causing me to shiver. I grab it ruffly and start to stroke it fast.

"Ahh...ha...ha..mmnah...Kank...Kankuro!" I pant heavely as I cum yelling Kankuro's name quitly.

I fall back onto my bed and swear. Why the hell didn't I do this in the bathroom? My sheets were now covered in my cum and would need to be washed. I roll onto my side and finally notice that I wasn't alone.

"Kan...Kankuro...h-how long have you been there?!" I ask staring at him fearfully. How much did he see?! Did he hear me calling out his name?!

"I saw it all..." He asks his voice very quit. I bite my bottom lip and look away from him.

"I'm sorry you must be disgusted..." tears start slowly stream down my face, "I'm really sorry...so please don't hate me more!"

"Gaara..." He takes a step towards me, but I turn away from him. "I'm really, really sorry...I...it just came out..I...wasn't."

Suddenly his arms around me and I stop talking. "Gaara...you idiot. Why would I hate you? How could I ever be disgusted?!" He pulls me close to his chest and takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look up into his eyes. "Gaara, when I heard you call out my name I was so happy."

"W-why?" I choke out, tears streaming more heavily down my face.

"Because you stupid, adorable, idiot" He leans his face closer to mine, his lips only a finger's width away from mine "I love you..." I stop breathing, I couldn't have heard him correctly. How could he love a monster like me? No, he didn't say he loved me I must have heard him wrong.

"No, you couldn't have said those words." I try to pull away, but he holds onto me tightly.

"I did. Gaara, I love you! Why don't you believe me?!" He says, his voice getting desperate, "Gaara, I've always loved you from the moment you were born. First as a brother..then as you got older and became so much more lovely..." he looks at my face searching my eyes, "I fell even more deeply in love with you, more then any normal brother should...Gaara I love you and if you want I will prove it to you."

I stare at him shocked and my heart begins to ache. Is he telling the truth does he really love me? "I don't believe you...prove it.." I say quitly only a whisper.

He nods and closes the space between our lips pressing them gently, but firmly against mine. I struggle trying to get away, trying not to get lost in the feeling of his lips against mine. But I can't its so good, it feels so nice to be held in his arms, to feel someone else's warmth mixed with mine. He pulls his lips away from mine, but only to wisper gently in my ear. "Gaara its okay. Just let go and let me love you." I look at him and search his face, but I don't see anything other then love in his eyes.

"Alright Kankuro..." I nod slightly, my heart beating fast against my chest. He smiles and kisses me again, but this time he doesn't hold back. He kisses me with everything he's got and I except it. I do what he asked me to I let go and let him love me. He pulls back again and says a little roughly, "Gaara, open your mouth let me in." I bite my bottom lip, slightly afriad of whats going to happen, but I do as he asks and open my mouth slightly. He smiles again and kisses me slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmmm..." I moan into his mouth loving the feel of his tongue in my mouth. He then starts to slide his hands over my bare chest to my nipples. "Aaah.." I gasp pulling away when he starts to tease my nipples gently. "Mmmm...Kankuro..." He chuckles quitly and whispers in my ear, "Does it feel good, Gaara?" He then starts to kiss and bite my neck, making me moan again, "Yes...mmmm...more..please..do...more.." I beg him panting lightly.

"If thats what you want.." He slides one of his hands over my stomach to my re-aroused cock and takes it in his hand and starts to pump it slowly. "Aaaah..." I moan loudly and reach my hands up behind my head and wraps them in Kankuro's hair pulling his face towards mine. "Please...Kankuro..." I beg panting heavily.

"What Gaara? What do you want?" He asks looking into my eyes lustfully. I shiver in excitement and I wimper out, "I want you to enter me? Please prove that you love me."

He then quickly flips me onto my back and unbuttons his pants revealing his hard 12 inch cock and positions it at my waiting hole. "Are you sure? I haven't properly prepared you, so its going to hurt and I don't now if I'll be able to hold back." I nod panting under him, "Yes...I...need..you.." Without another word he thrusts deep inside me. "Aaaaaahh!" I cry out in pain mixed pleasure and wrap my arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh shit...Gaara so tight...I can't old back I'm sorry.." He grits out between his teeth before he starts to pound into me relentlessly. "Aaaah...Kankarou..." I arch my back and force his cock even deeper inside me, "Love me, please Kankuro!" I cry out as I come my insides clamping down hard on his cock, "Aaaah...Gaara!" He grunts out as he comes deep inside me. He then collapses tiredly next to me panting heavily. "Do..you..believe..me..now?"

I snuggle up close to his chest and whipser, "Yes.." Then there is a bright flash of light and then everything goes black.

xXxXxXxXx

I hear someone humming a sweet tune nearby and sigh happily, relaxed by the sound.

"Are you finally awake Gaara?" I hear a girl's voice that sounds soothing to my ears and I smile into my pillow.

"Mhm" I reply lazily. WAIT A MINUTE! GIRL'S VOICE?! I sit up quickly, opening my eyes to see I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was in a room painted a dark red, almost the color of blood, with dark purple curtians, rugs, and bedding. It smelled faintly of roses and lilacs. I look over and see the owner's voice. In a chair smiling at me was a short cat girl.

"I'm happy to see you awake. I know I probably should have awoken you from the begining, but you just looked so cute while you were sleeping and you must have been so tired after, well.." She giggles mischiefously and looks at me knowingly causing me to blush brightly, "I just didn't have the heart." She says grinning happily. I stare at her speechless. What the hell was going on!

"What the hell is going on!" I yell deciding that was probably the best thing to say in this situation. She giggles and smiles at me kindly.

"How 'bout you get dressed first and then we'll talk." I then notice that I'm naked under the blankets on top of me and I blush a deep red. "AWWW, your so cute!" She says excitedly. I glare at her, but I'm to embaressed to say anything. She gets up out of the chair she was sitting in and goes over to a dresser in the corner, pulling out a pair of jeans, a pair of red boxer, and a dark red t-shirt. "Here you go." She says as she sets the clothes at the foot of the bed. "I'll be back in a little bit and then we'll talk." She says as she exits the room, her tail swaying behind her. I look after her, then I get out of the bed and change into the clothes.

A few minutes later she comes back into the room with a tall man with long white hair, and a cresent moon tattoo on his forehead, walking behind her. He is wearing white dress pants and a tight purple v-neck sweater.

"Gaara this is Sesshomaru." She smiles introducing him. "He is a good freind of feels that the news I'm going to share with you will worry you. So he wants to be here just incase you react badly." I stare at him suspicously, but turn my attention back to the cat girl. She sits back down in the chair she was in before and the Sesshomaru guy goes and stands behind her not taking his eyes off me.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself first." She says smiling kindly, "My name is..." I old up my hand cutting her off.

"First I have a question. Where is Kankuro?" I ask calmly on the outside, but inside I am freaking out what did these people do with my brother?!

She nods "I was wondering when you would ask..." She then turns to the door and calls out, "You can come in now."

I look to the door to see a boy that looked a little like Sesshomaru except for his hair being shorter and no tattoos and...were those dog ears?! Walk into the room, followed ,to my relief, Kankuro who was looking at me lovingly, but also worriedly.

"Kankuro" I breath out with a sigh of relief and smile at him, he then smiles back, the worry disapearing from his face leaving only love. "Gaara I'm glad your awake." He says walking to my side and wrapping me in his arms, hugging me tight to his chest.

"AAWWWW! You two are so adorable." She says clapping her hands together happily. "I knew you'd be the perfect couple to bring in next!" I stare at her confused, then look at my brother to see him nodding in agreement. What the hell was going on?

Dog ear boy takes this momment to speak up, "Kat the small red-head looks confused. Maybe you should explain before you go all gaga over them."

She giggles, blushing slightly, "I guess your right Inuyasha" She smiles at me, "Lets try this again, my name is Moonkat and this is my estate, it is located in its own personal dimension. I have brought you and your brother here so you can live together in peace and not have to worry about others." she smiles at me happily and waits for my response. I look at my brother who smiles at me and nods. I then turn back to Moonkat ,as she calls herself, and give her a small smile.

"So what your saying is that I can stay here with my brother and not have to worry about the outside world?" I ask to make sure I didn't hear her incorrectly.

"Thats right" she nods, "but I do plan on bringing more people, but don't worry I'm sure it'll all work out." she says smiling optimistacally.

I nod, this chick might be crazy and I might be dreaming, but thats okay because I have Kankuro by my side and he says he loves me. I turn look up at him and smile with tears in my eyes, "So I don't have to miss you anymore?"

He chuckles and kisses me, "How can you miss me when I'll always be by your side?" I smile happily and wrap my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"AWWWWWWWWW! SOOO ADORABLE!" I break the kiss to look at Moonkat you is now jumping up and down, laughing and smiling happily. While the two white haired boys stand next to each other, with Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and I can't help, but ask "Are are you two related?"

Moonkat stops jumping and looks at me smiling, "Of course they are silly. Thats another reason I chose you two to be my next couple to live here, because I thought you chould get along with them sense both your relationships, are one of love between two brothers." She giggles mischiefously and walks to the door, "Anyway I need to get going sense I have alot more plans to make." She turns and waves at us, "but you guys can go anywhere in the house so enjoy. Kankuro has already seen the main parts of the house while you slept so you won't get lost. If you have anymore questions just ask one of the brothers or you can try to find me." She winks at us, then leaves humming happily. She is then followed be Sesshomaru.

I turn towards Inuyasha wondering why he hasn't left with the others. "I'll warn you now, don't try to find Kat she'll only be found when she wants. Trying to find her will only get you lost and give you a headache." He shakes his head walking towards the door. "Shes a strange one that Kat, but" He looks back at us, "she has good heart... and a really dirty mind, but I'm sure you'll realize that eventually. Well see you later." He says as he walks out the door chuckling quitly.

I look at Kankuro worriedly, "I have a feeling our lives will never be normal again." He laughs and ruffles my hair, "That Gaara is a serious understatement."

Well I hope you liked it again sorry it took so long. I had some serious writers block and sorry the sex sceen was a little short and for all the internal dialogue. I hope it wasn't boring I tried to add some comedy in there to make it better. I hope it help. I also apologize for my character's super hyper personality. I seriously ment for her to be much calmer, but I guess sense shes modeled after me that I'm that hyper as well. So I guess you found out a little something about me;3 but hey I think it adds a little something. Don't you think? Well again hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
